Sad Savior
by Mimi Fullbuster
Summary: She got hurt, so terribly hurt. Her purity and innocence was taken from her. And he found her, took her home and protected her, so that she shall never get hurt again...
1. Chapter 1

Love & Loss

**- Hello everyone:) So here's my second Fanfiction! Whoo! And it's another sad one!.. Yay? "^_^ Well, I hope you like it and I'd be glad if you left a review!-**

She just sat there on the cold floor of a dark alley, covering her exposed skin with her trembling arms. He couldn't belive his own eyes, when he found her like this. He kneeled down next to her, gently settling his hand on her shoulder. She winced at his touch and her body began to shiver again.

God, how it hurt him to see her like this and to just think of what happened to her only a few moments ago, broke his heart.

„Lucy, we need to get ya' outta here." He whispered quietly, trying not to scare her even more.  
>The tears just kept streaming down her face and she turned her head away from him, ashamed of herself.<p>

„Please, Lucy, that bastard can't hurt ya' now."

The young beauty took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little, but still she couldn't bear to look at him. „F-Fine..." She said weakly, for her voice seemed to fail her.

The raven haired man gently grabbed her arm and laid it over his own shoulder, helping her to get on her feet. Just then he realized that there was blood running down her inner thigh. 

_The damn bastard took her vir-_

„D-Don't stare please.." She stated weakly.

„I'm sorry, didn't mean to." He said, turning his head to look forward again. „Can you walk?"

The blonde Mage nodded her head hesitantly and he slowly took a step forward, then another one and another and another... Until they finally reached his house. Though the way there seemed like an eternity, it actually took them about 10 minutes.

„We're here." The young man exclaimed and opened the door with his free hand. Then they entered and she looked around, for she had never actually been at his house. She didn't even know he had one.

„You can take a bath or shower if you like. I'll prepare some clothes for you." He said as he guided her to the bathroom.

„Thank you.." She replied as she stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The Ice Make Mage sighed and walked into his bedroom, grabbing some comfortable clothes from his closet before heading back towards the bathroom. He could hear that she was already taking the shower, so he knocked on the door and called:

„I'll come in and leave some clothes for you now, okay?"

„H-Hai!"

He slowly opened the door and tried not to look in the direction the shower was, which he apparently failed terribly at, since he was now directly staring at her perfectly shaped siluette and it made his face grow red like a tomato.

_Wow, that body of hers is literally perfect.._

But after a few more seconds of staring and almost drooling, he shook the wrong thoughts off his mind and remembered what his actual intention was. So he placed the clothes next to the sink and walked out again, releasing a breath he was holding subsconsiously.

_Fuck, I gotta get those thoughts outta my head, it really isn't the right time for this..._

He ran his fingers through his dark, spiky hair, now walking to the living room to eventually sit down on the couch. He rested his ellbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

„I can't believe that fuckin' moron took her virginity... How screwed up is that guy to do something like that to such an innocent, pure girl..." He murmured lowly, clenching his hair in his hands.

What was he going to do with her now? She needed help and support, but he couldn't just tell everyone about it.

„Gray..?" He heard a quiet, soft voice from behind and quickly sat up, turning his head around to look at the girl he used to call his best friend.

_She really is a true beauty..._

„O-Oh, Lucy, you're ready.. Uhm, do you want to go to bed now?" He asked, his voice shaking, which was really unusual and he couldn't even explain why it was failing him at this very moment.

She just nodded and stared down at the ground, her hands nervously fondling with the hemm of the shirt he gave her.

He stood up and walked up to her, though keeping a distance so she wouldn't get scared or something. „Would you like to sleep in my bed? I can sleep on the couch."

The Spirit Mage thought for a moment before shaking her head. „Can we sleep in the same room please?" She mumbled quietly.

„Ah, sure, I'll just get my bed done and then we can go to sleep." He answered, slightly surprised that she actually wanted him to be with her.

He gave her a quick nod and headed to the bedroom to eventually prepare a bed for himself. And by bed I mean a matress on the floor, a blanket and a pillow.

„I'm done here, you can come now, if you want." He called from the bedroom and soon he heard her light footsteps come closer to finally stop by the bed. She laid down and covered herself with the blanket. Gray then turned the lights off and laid down in his own 'bed'.

„Gray?"

„He can't hurt me now, right?"

„Yeah, he can't.. I'm with you and I'm going to protect you, I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you again."

„Thank you..."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Sad Saviour

Chapter 2:

The following morning had been rather uncomfortable, since the two mages didn't really have a topic to talk about. She, of course, didn't wanr to talk about the incident from the day before. But he didn't want to act as if nothing had happened. And so they both just remained silent the whole morning. The heavy silence filled the room and that especially tugged on Gray's nerves. He wanted to talk about what had happened and what they were going to do now, but he didn't want to force Lucy into something, she wasn't ready for. And he knew for sure that she wasn't ready just yet. No one would be. But he also had to do something about this, he couldn't just leave everything like this...

„Lucy, sooner or later we gotta talk about what happened." He broke the exhausting silence and stared down at her.

„..."

„Come on Luce, I just wanna help you." He begged, this time with a softer tone.

„What is there to talk about? He raped me, took my virginity, left me in a god damn alley. What else is there we should discuss, Gray?" She stated blankly, staring up at her opponent.

His brows furrowed and he clenched his fists in attempt to surpress the urge to strangle the guy who did this to his best friend. „You don't need to remind me." He took a deep breath and continued. „But we need to get you help, we can't just leave it like this and just live on as if nothing happened."

„I don't need help! I'm f-fine, okay!" She raised her voice a little, her lip starting to quiver and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

„No you're not, Lucy. And that is completely understandable." He grabbed her by her shoulders, making her wince slightly.

„B-But I am..." Her voice had gotten much weaker and quieter and the tears started streaming down her face.

He released a sigh and let go off her shoulders. „Sometimes it's okay to break down and show weakness..."

Just then she broke down, fell on her knees and cried her eyes out. And all he could do was sit there, next to her and watch her suffer, for she was just too fragile. He could break her, if he touched her, though he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and show her that everything was going to be okay again. And it hurt him. Yet again he couldn't save the ones dear to him. Just like he couldn't save Ur. Nor his father. He was pathetic, useless. And being reminded of that over and over again tired him. His old wounds were ripped open again. But he had to cut that out for now, since Lucy needed him now, even though she denied it. He clung to the hope that sooner or later she'd open up to him and let him in, let him help her. He would wait for her. And when she was going to be ready, he'd be there.

„I'll head to bed then, thanks for everything Gray.." She said, her voice weak, as she stood up.

„Alright, I'll just stay here for a bit longer." He replied, giving her a quick nod.

She then turned her back on him and went for the bedroom, leaving him on the couch, all by himself. He just stared down at the floor, his dark hair shadowing his eyes. The memories of the past few days flooded his mind. And it made him angry. Frustrated. Hatred for the man who had taken Lucy's virginity coiled in his chest.

„That bastard.." He mumbled through gritted teeth, clenching his fists tightly. He then took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his thick hair, before violently punching the wall next to him.

All this had really gotten to him. Well, of course it had. Some filthy asshole had hurt his best friend. _His _Lucy. And when he came, it was already too late. It made him feel even more useless than before. Never could he be the one to save. Especially not for Lucy, Natsu had always been her saviour, her Knight in shining armour. _He _had always been there, when she needed someone to hold her tight and make sure everything was going to be okay.

Gray was so incredibly jealous of that flamebrain of a Dragon Slayer. Though Lucy and Natsu were not really a couple, they shared that special bond. _'How did that oblivious, dense idiot get such a beautiful, caring, sweet girl?! He doesn't deserve her.' _Neither did Gray. At least that's what he thought. He was just a pathetic, useless waste of space. Never had he achieved anything, done anything right. Always had he screwed things up. He would only mess things up with Lucy as well.

„Fuck!" He whispered out furiously, punching his head over and over again, as tears were already streaming down his face.

„Gray...?"

He froze. He did not dare move an inch.

„What is wrong?" He heard her ask, her voice full of concern.

He quickly wiped his eyes and regained composure. „Nothing. Just go back to bed."

He heard her come closer and felt a light touch on his shoulder. „Why are you crying?"

„I-I'm not.." He said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

She sat down beside him and looked at him with those deep, chocolate brown eyes. „Come on, you can tell me, Gray. Didn't you say breaking down was okay sometimes?"

He avoided eye contact and shrugged. „It's nothing I couldn't deal with myself."

„Why won't you let me help you? You don't have to act up all cool, you know?"

„Because I should be the one helping you, Lucy. Not the other way around." His voice grew a bit louder and regained strength.

„Who said that?" She offered him an encouring smile.

„I. For fuck's sake, I just want to be the one to save you, just one effin' time! But no, instead, I'm bathing myself in self pity again! No wonder you chose _Natsu_ and not me!" He snapped, his voice full of frustation and anger. „I couldn't save Ur, nor my father! I always fuck things up! And this one time I wanted to make things right!"

Her eyes went wide for a moment, but then she lowered her gaze and her expression saddened. „I'm so sorry, Gr-"

„No! I don't want your sympathy! I don't deserve that! I'm useless and pathetic, I should just go kill myself!" He bursted out furiously, standing up and towering above her.

„But I need you, Gray. I need you to stay here with me and protect me."

And at that moment he just wanted to hold her tight and never let go. She said wanted _him_, and not Natsu, not anyone else.

„If you just kill yourself, who is going to be there to help me get better? Who will be going to the police with me and hold my hand, when I tell them what had happened?" She reached for his hand and pulled him back on the couch.

„Thanks.." He mumbled under his breath. „I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

She gave him a warm smile and shook her head. „It's fine."

„So, you're willing to go to the police?" He asked, deciding to just change the topic.

She nodded her head and sighed. „I still don't feel very well about it, but I guess I can take that."

„We can wait, if you want. You don't need to force yourself to do this, if you're not ready for it." He stated in a soft tone, not wanting to rush.

„No, I just want to get over with it.." She replied and shrugged.

„Alright. I guess we should go to sleep now?" Her slowly stood up and looked down at her, his eyes still a bit red and swollen from crying earlier.

„Yeah, you look pretty messed up." She joked and got up from the couch now, heading towards the bedroom.

„Shut up." He growled back, following her.

„Oh and by the way... I didn't choose Natsu."

**Hah, I bet you guys thought this was gonna be all about Lucy, but nope! I guess I'mma do that in the next chappie, I'm not sure yet. So, I hope you like it so far and I'd be glad, if you gave a review ^_^**


End file.
